Undergraduate
The Faculty aims at producing expert resources to fulfilling the nation’s requirements in the field of information technology. Six fields of study are offered by the faculty, designed to meet current market needs based on the report from Working Committee for Insufficient Work Force in Information Industry. = List of Undergraduate Programme= Currently, Faculty of Information Science and Technology has offer six Bachelor of Information Technology program * Bachelor of Information Technology (Computer Science) with Honours * Bachelor of Information Technology (Information Science) with Honours * Bachelor of Information Technology (Multimedia Studies) with Honours * Bachelor of Information Technology (Informatic Industry) with Honours * Bachelor of Information Technology (Science and System Management) with Honours * Bachelor of Information Technology (Intelligence System) with Honours =Admission Requirements= * General Conditions Candidates must: A. Declare to the Senate of their proficiency in speaking Bahasa Malaysia. B. Sit for any tests / examinations and interviews placed by the Senate to evaluate their qualifications enrolling the courses at the University. C. Verify that they are seventeen (17) in age or more on the first day of the academic year they apply to enroll. D. Provide evidence in the application forms prepared by the University that they are healthy and able to sit for the course at the University, and E. Fulfill any other terms and conditions set by the Senate from time to time. The acceptance of candidates into the Faculty is upon the discretion of the Senate. The acceptance of candidates into any Faculty does not entail any candidates are eligible to choose any major fields in any study programmes at the Faculty even though they possess the special terms which has been set by the Faculty Selection Board. However, the priority acceptance into certain courses is based upon terms and conditions which have been set by the Faculty. * Terms and Conditions School Graduate A. Sijil Pelajaran Malaysia Candidates must pass the Sijil Pelajaran Malaysia (SPM) examination any other examination of the same standard with creditts in Bahasa Melayu, AND B. Sijil Tinggi Pelajaran (i) Candidates must pass the Sijil Tinggi Persekolahan Malaysia (STPM) examination Science / Arts stream or any similar examinations of the same standard, with the minimum of two (2) subjects in E grade OR pass one (1) subject with R grade. (ii) Candidates must pass the General Studies / General Paper subjects; C. Matriculation Certificate Candidates must pass the Matriculation course. Diploma Graduates Candidates who posses Certificate in Information Technology / Computer Science with the CGPA exceeding 2.7 from any recognised are eligible to apply. Exemption for Credit Hours 1. 'Credit Exemption' refers to courses that are exempted for any candidate from re-taking the same courses and the grade of the aforementioned courses are exempted from their total calculation of CGPA. It is considered as part of the Total Credit Hours for the purpose of conferring the degree. 2.The student category in the credit hour exemption scheme are the students who have taken the courses during diploma or certificate level or any other similar qualifications of the same standard. 3.Students may apply for exemptions for the minimum grade B from any public or private acknowledged institutions. 4.The application for the exemption of credit hours must be made during the first week to the seventh week after the date of registration of the First Semester. 5.The courses which the credit hour exemption are applied for must be taken in five (5) years period from the date of the application. 6.The amount of credit hours exempted must not exceed one third of the credit load of the programme. 7.Applications for credit hour exemptions must be made by using the credit hour exemption form and sent to the Academic Management Section with the processing fee of RM100 to be made to UKM Bursary. 8.During the application, candidates only need to produce the transcripts or the related results of the Diploma examinations only. If necessary, the faculty / centre may request for the synopsis / syllabus and examination papers. 9.Faculty / centre reserve the rights to set certain terms and conditions for the students, if necessary, in forms of interviews or special examinations. 10.The results of the applications will be communicated directly to the candidates by the faculty / centre which are in charge of the applied programmes. Second Channel Candidates Candidates must acquire the minimum of three (3) credits in other subjects in SPM and must possess at least five (5) years of working experience in fields that are related to Information Technology and pass the test / interview that are set. International Students =Industrial Training= Industrial Training is one of the core courses which need to be taken by the students in completing the programmes and to be conferred the degree in information technology. The Industrial Training is aiming for: * Providing the exposure to the students on the new and latest technologies available in the industry sector. * Exposing the students to the real life situations in the career prospects in the industrial sector and in the information technology. * Honing skills and professionalism to the students, including building the communication skills, management and problem solving ability. * Putting into practice the concepts and theories that have been learned during the lessons in the faculty into the real work place. The benefits of industrial training * To realize one of the goals of MSC that is to create a partnership between the industrial sectors and the university. * Companies and organisations are directly involved in determining the directions of IT education in FIST * Terms and conditions for students to enroll in Industrial raining programmes All students must: 1.Have delivered 60 units of credit hours. 2.Have taken all the courses as stated below: a.C Programming (TK1913), b.Programme Design and Problem Solving (TK1923), c.System Design and Analysis (TS2923) d.Database (TS2963) 3.Acquire CGPA exceeding 2.0 Duration The duration for training is 20 weeks. The courses are offered on the first semester every academic year. Evaluation Students are graded in the grades of A to E. Please refer to the industrial training website http://www.ftsm.ukm.my/WebLI/ u/ for more detailed information. Academic Calendar * Academic Calendar